This document relates to storing and distributing files for an application.
Some software platforms allow for the use of reusable components, e.g., modules that perform common functions and that may be used by multiple different software applications. For example, an application may use standard modules for database access, data logging, security, and/or user interface design. The reuse of components allows application developers to focus on the actual logic or code of the application.